


[Podfic] War Paint

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a short fic prompt from Kriskenshin:</p><p>”After the fall Sherlock creates the character ‘Moran’ so he can control Moriarty’s network and take it down. John is also trying to take down Moriarty’s network and plans to kill ‘Moran’ not knowing it is Sherlock.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] War Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spadesinspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadesinspades/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779250) by [Spadesinspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spadesinspades/pseuds/Spadesinspades). 



Length: 20:10  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/19qj7ef6pba7rn5/War_Paint.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/war-paint) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Intriguing idea executed with stunningly accurate characterizations. Plus, who does not love BAMF John?


End file.
